


Coffee and Things

by Storylover10



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: Liam and Brett being cute together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aestethic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestethic/gifts).



> Whoo boy it's been a while since I've written for these two. This is for the lovely Castiels_Castle here on AO3 (shippingisprettyodd on tumblr) who is the first ever person to request something from me! I rewrote this three or four times before I got this and I'm still a little on the fence about it, I changed the prompt just a tiny bit so I hope that's okay. Anyway, enjoy!

“I’m so tired.”

“Maybe that’s because you stayed up most the night.” Brett said as he and Liam stood in line at the coffee shop near their campus.

“It’s not my fault that homework is a pain in the ass.”

“But it is your fault that you wait until the last minute to do things. Two small black coffees please.”  Brett directs the last part to the girl at the register.

The girl smiled at Liam. “That’ll be four dollars.” She said, only glancing at Brett as she spoke.

“It’s not like I do it on purpose.” Liam continues once they’ve moved to the side to wait. Brett throws his arm around his shoulders.

“I know. I’ll tell you a secret though, homework is so much easier when you don’t sleep during class.”

Liam rolled his eyes while leaning more into Brett. “I haven’t done that in a while.”

“Two weeks isn’t long enough to be a while.” He argues, poking him in the side.

“Order for Brett and Liam!” The girl calls out.

Brett sees something on Liam’s cup as they’re leaving the shop. He waits for the door to close before he starts laughing.

“What? What is it?”

Brett takes a deep breath to calm down. “Someone seems to be keen on you.” He answers then turns the cup to point out the phone number on the side. Liam chuckles with him.

“Guess I still put off the ‘interested’ vibe.” He mumbles.

“I think you just put off an attractive vibe.”

Liam rolls his eyes again. He pulls Brett down by the front of his sweater to kiss him gently in front of the shop window.

“Only for you.”

 Brett smiled back at him. “I’m sure. Let’s get to class before you fall asleep on your feet.”

“Fine, you’re taking notes today.”

“I think I can mange that.”


End file.
